1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan duct assemblies, and more particularly to a fan duct assembly for dissipation of heat from a heat-generating electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a computer casing, a heat sink is attached to a heat-generating electronic device to remove heat therefrom. A rotary fan is attached on the heat sink to improve heat dissipation from the heat sink. Thus, heat dissipation from the electronic device is improved. However, a lot of hot air from the fan and the heat sink remains within the computer casing, because there is no direct passageway for the hot air to escape to an exterior of the casing. Uncontrolled flow of the hot air within the casing results in inefficient air exchange between the interior and the exterior of the casing. Modem electronic devices frequently generate copious amounts of heat. Consequently, the conventional heat sink and fan assembly often does not satisfactorily dissipate heat.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 84214047 discloses a fan duct assembly to overcome the above-mentioned problems. The fan duct assembly comprises a hood, an air conduit, a fan, and a fan cover. The hood is provided on a heat sink that is attached on a heat-generating electronic device. The fan is screwed to the fan cover. The combined fan and fan cover is secured to the computer casing. An air outlet is defined in the hood. An end of the air conduit is in communication with the air outlet of the hood. An opposite end of the air conduit is engaged with the fan. The fan duct assembly thereby provides a direct air passageway from the heat sink to the exterior of the computer casing.
However, installation of the hood, the air conduit, the fan and the fan cover is unduly complicated and time-consuming. In addition, the fan is disposed at an end of the air conduit. Airflow speed is reduced at an opposite end of the air conduit. Furthermore, the air conduit is made of pliable material. The air conduit is prone to become unnecessarily bent, resulting in increased airflow resistance within the air conduit. This further reduces airflow speed. The heat removal capability of the fan duct assembly is all too often inadequate.
It is strongly desired to provide a fan duct assembly which overcomes all the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fan duct assembly which has a simple structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fan duct assembly which maximizes airflow speed therethrough to enhance heat dissipation capability.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a fan duct assembly of the present invention comprises a fan duct and a fan. The fan duct is connected between a heat sink and a computer casing. The heat sink is mounted on a heat-generating electronic device accommodated in the computer casing. The fan duct is made of hard plastic material, and can therefore maintain its shape. The fan duct comprises first and second flues oriented substantially perpendicular to each other. The fan is secured in the duct at a junction of the first and second flues. Thus, the fan duct assembly provides a passageway for air to travel between the heat sink and an exterior of the computer casing.